This invention falls in the domain of electricity techniques, and it covers an arrangement of means intended to protect an electrical installation from the effects of lightning. Illustrative examples of such an installation include a transformer facility, an installation for the transmission of Hertz waves or other, or other sensitive electrical or electronic installations.
This invention involves the application of elements known in the previous art, such as the variable resistance lightning arrester, and the spark gap rod, means for the connection of electrical conductors, grounding connections.
As is well known, a variable resistance arrester comprises a device having a resitance which varies according to the applied voltage. Devices of this type commonly are made from powdered silicone carbide molded with a ceramic bond and exhibit extremely high resistance in cases in which the voltage approaches 1000 volts, for example. Should lightening or other factors cause a sudden increase in the applied voltage to, say, 10,000 volts, however, the resistance instantaneously breaks down and permits the passage of current.